The Giver with IZ twist
by anti517
Summary: What would happen if suddenly several characters were replaced with IZ characters and everyone was brain washed. what you get is a story with a bit of a twisted plot.
1. Preview

A/n- I got the idea when I read the dinner scene in the giver and felt the parents seemed like robots then I expanded. I do not own the giver Lois Lowery does. I do not own invader Zim either Jhonen Vasquez does

List of characters and their replacers so far- Jonas-Zim Jonas's father-robodad Jonas's mother-robomom Lily-robosister(oc-she is what the daughter of the roboparents would look like, she is about Gir's height) Asher-Keef Gabriel-Gir ps: Zim is unaware he is an alien and thinks he is a human with a skin condition. He also does not know his parents and sister are robots. He does not question in the beginning that their called robodad and robomom and stuff either. Remember Gir is still a robot in a dog disguise.

Suddenly right after Jonas arrived at his home there was a big flash and a big red laser and suddenly several people were kidnapped and replaced with several Invader Zim characters plus an oc. Then all the people were brain washed.

"Who wants to be the first tonight, for feelings?" asked robodad, at the conclusion of their family evening meal. It was one of the rituals, the evening telling of feelings. Sometimes Zim and his "sister",robosister, argued over turns, over who would get to go first. "Their" parents, of course, were part of the ritual; they too, told their feeling each evening. They too would fight though. But tonight Zim did not want to fight to go first. His feeling were too complicated this evening. He hated this complex feeling and did not want to share it.

"You go, robosister," he said seeing his sister, who was much younger-only a seven-wiggling in her chair.

"I feel angry this afternoon," robosister announced. "My Childcare group was at a play area, and we had a visiting group of sevens, and they did not obey the rules at all. One of them-a male; I don't know his name-kept going right to the front of the slide, even though the rest of us were waiting. I felt so angry at him. I made my hand into a fist, like this." She held up a clenched fist and the rest of the family smiled at her small defiant gesture.

"Why do you think the visitors didn't obey the rules?" robomom asked.

Robosister considered, and shook her head. "I don't know. They acted like…like…"

"Filthy earth beasts." Zim blurt out unconsciously from the back of his head.

"That's right, like filthy…beasts." No one knew what the word meant but used it to describe messy, crazy, dumb people.

"Where were the visitors from?" robodad asked. Robosister frowned, trying to remember. "Our leader told us, when he made the welcoming speech, but I can't remember. I guess I wasn't paying attention. I was from another community. They had to leave early, and they had their midday meal on the bus."

Robomom nodded. "Do you think it's possible that their rules may be different? And so they simply didn't know what your play area rules were?"

Robosister shrugged and nodded. "I suppose."

"You've visited many communities, haven't you?" robodad asked. Robosister nodded again. "When we were Sixes, we went and shared a whole school day with a group of Sixes in their community."

"How did you feel when you were there?" robosister frowned. "I felt strange. Because their methods were different. They were learning usages that my group hadn't learned yet, so we felt stupid."

Robodad was listening and interest. "I'm thinking, robosister," he said, "about the boy who didn't obey the rules today. Do you think it's possible he felt strange and stupid, being in a new place with rules that he didn't know about?"…

A/n-okay I am going to skip the part where robosister continues talking about her anger and the mom sharing her feeling. Too long and boring.

Zim tried his hardest to silently listen while robodad took his turn, describing a feeling of worry that he'd had that day at work: concern about one of the dogs in the animal area of the nurture section who was not doing well. Robodad was a Nurturer. He and others with the same job took care of the newchildren and animals.

"What gender is it?" robosister asked.

"Male," robodad said. "He is a sweet male dog with a lovely disposition. But he eats too much and he seems too never sleep. We have him in the extra care section, but the committee's talking about releasing him."

That's just a preview…


	2. Preview 2

A/n- You may start to notice signs of characters gaining their memory back as you read the fanfic. Continuing the preview

"Oh, no," robomom muttered. "I know how sad that must make you feel." robosister nodded as well. Release of unwanted animals was always sad, because they hadn't had a chance to enjoy life within the community yet. And they hadn't done anything wrong… (You should know all about release).

"Well," robodad said, "I'm going to keep trying. I may ask the committee for permission to bring him here at night, if you don't mind. You know what night-crew Nurturers are like. I thing this dog needs something extra."

"Of course," robomom said, and robosister and Zim nodded. They had heard robodad complain about the night crew before…

"Maybe we could even keep it," robosister suggested sweetly, trying to look innocent. The look was fake.

"robosister," robomom reminded her smiling, "you know the rules." Two children-one male one female-to each family unit. It was written clearly in the rules.

robosister giggled "Well," she said, "I thought maybe just this once."

(now we really skip the mother)

The ritual continued, "Zim?" robodad asked "You're last, tonight." Zim frowned. He did not want to share his feelings tonight, but it was, of course, against the rules.

"I'm feeling apprehensive," he said. Relieved now the right word came to him.

"Why is that son?" asked robodad. "I know there is nothing to worry about," Zim explained, "and that every adult has been through it. I know you have, robodad, and you too robomom. But it's the Ceremony that I'm apprehensive about. It's almost December and…why do I feel so out of character?" The family ignored his last comment

"The Ceremony of twelve," robosister whispered in an awed voice. Even the smallest children-robosister's age and younger-knew it lay in the future for each of them.

"I'm glad you told us your feelings," robodad said "robosister," robomom said, beckoning to the little "girl", "Go on now and get your night clothes. Robodad and I are going to stay and talk to Zim for a while."

Robosister sighed but obediently she got down from her chair. "Privately?" she asked. Robomom nodded. "Yes," she said, "This talk will be a private one with Zim."

A/N- I continued to balance the chapters out so ch.2 of this is ch.2 of the book.


	3. Chapter 2

Zim watched as robodad poured a fresh cup of coffee. He waited. "You know," robodad finally said, "every December was exciting to me when I was young. And it has been for you and robosister, too, I'm sure. Each December brings such changes." Zim nodded. He could "remember" the December back to when, he had become, well, probably a Four... "I enjoy the Naming," Zim said. Robomom agreed, smiling. "That's the year we got robosister, we knew, of course, that we'd receive our female, because we'd made our application and been approved. But I'd been wondering and wondering what her name would be."

" I could have sneaked a look at the list prior to the ceremony," robodad confined "The committee always makes the list in advance, and it's right there in the office at the Nurturing Center.

"As a matter of fact," he went on, "I feel a little guilty about this. But I did go in this afternoon and looked to see if this year's Pet Naming list, and I looked up number Thirty-six-that's the dog I've been concerned about-because it occurred to me it might enhance his nurturing if I could call it by a name. Just privately, of course, when no one else is around."

"Did you find it?" Zim asked, with slight demand in his voice. Also ignoring that his "father" broke a rule. Robodad nodded.

"Its name is-if he makes it to the naming without being released, of course-is to be Gir. So I whisper that to it when I feed it every few minutes-he eats so much-and during exercise and playtime. If no one can hear me."

"Gir," Zim tried out-for some strange reason he felt like he said that name before-.

"When I was Eleven," his father said, "as you are, Zim, I was impatient, waiting for the Ceremony of twelve. It's a long two days. I remember that I enjoyed the Ones, as I always do, but that I didn't pay much attention to the other ceremonies, except for my sister's. She became a Nine that year, and got her bicycle. I'd been teaching her to ride mine, even though technically I wasn't supposed to."

Zim laughed-though it sounded a bit evil-. Robodad continued...

"I worry a little about Keef's assignment," Zim said "Keef's such fun. But he doesn't really have any serious interest. He makes a game out of everything."

Robodad chuckled. "You know," he said, "I remember when Keef was a newchild at the Nurturing center, before he was named. He never cried. He giggled and laughed at everything. All of us on the staff enjoyed nurturing Keef.

'The Elders know Keef," robomom said. "They'll find the exactly right Assignment for him. I don't think you need to worry about him. But, Zim, let me warn you about something that may not have occurred to you. I know I didn't think about it until after my Ceremony of Twelve."

"What's that?"

"Well it's the last of the Ceremonies, as you know. After Twelve, age isn't important. Most of us lose track of how old we are as time passes, though information is in the Hall of Open Record, and we could go look it up if we wanted to. What's important is the preparation for adult life, and the training you'll receive in your Assignment."

"I know that already!" Zim screamed.

"But it means," robomom said ignoring Zim's sudden outburst, "that you'll move into a new group. And each of your friends will. You'll no longer be spending time with your group of Elevens. After the Ceremony of Twelve, you'll be with your Assignment group, with those in training. No more volunteer hours. No more recreation hours. So your friends will no longer be as close.

"Whatever." Zim said.

"I'm glad your understanding, Zim." robomom said with a "smile".

Robosister appeared, wearing nightclothes, in the door-way. She gave an impatient sigh "This is certainly a very long private conversation," she said. "And there are certain people waiting for their comfort object."

"Robosister," robomom said fondly, "you're close to being eight, your comfort object will be taken away. It will be recycled to the younger children. You should starting to sleep without it."

But robodad went to the shelf and took down the stuffed elephant and gave it to robosister. "Here you are robosister," he said "I'll come help remove your hair ribbons." robomom watched affectionately as robosister and robodad headed to her sleeping room with her stuffed elephant. Robomom went to her desk and began to work. Zim went to his own desk and began sorting school papers.

Zim still had no idea what his assignment would be.


	4. Chapter 3

A/n-I forgot to mention. Gir's memory was not erased they thought he was too stupid to matter, just saying.

"Oh, look!" robosister squealed in delight. "Isn't it cute?"Robodad put his bike into its port. Then he picked up the basket and carried Gir into the house. Robosister followed behind. Zim went to his desk, pretending not to be interested in the dog. On the other side of the room, Robomom and robosister were bending over to watch as robodad unwrapped the basket. "Huh? What is this." he said finding a small metal device attached to his collar. He plucked it off the collar.

"What's his comfort object called?" robosister asked, picking up a stuffed animal which dad been placed beside the dog in its basket.

"Piggy." answered a high pitched voice. "Huh? Who said that!" asked Zim turning and walking toward the "piggy".

"I did!" answered the voice. "The d-dog it...spoke." said robosister.

"Woo-hoo! I can talk again! I have sooo much to say!" Gir turned to Zim "Hey mast-" Gir got cut off when robodad reattached the metal device. "Sorry must have been some malfunction. Why don't you kids go back to what you were doing and pretend this never happened." robodad said trying to put Gir to sleep.

"Okay?" Zim said. But he did not question. It seemed like the dog was about to call him master or something. Zim went back to his desk and looked at his school assignment. He sat and thought about Gir. How he suddenly began...talking even though animals could not talk. But his voice sounded familiar for some strange reason like he heard it before. Zim felt deep in his "stomach" that he had known this Gir all along.


	5. Chapter 4

A/n-the brain washing did not erase phobias.

Zim rode at a fast pace. He didn't do his volunteer hours often because Keef frequently fooled around and made serious work a little difficult. But now, with Twelve coming so soon and the volunteer hours ending, it didn't seem to matter. The freedom to choose where you spend those hours had always been a luxury to Zim. He rode past community structures, he passed the Childcare Center where robosister stayed after school, and the play area surrounding it. He rode through the Central Plaza and the large Auditoriums where public meetings were held. As Zim rode through the community he noticed Keef's bike parked at the House of the Old. What is Keef doing there he thought. Fiona's bike was there too.

"Hello, Zim," the attendant at the front desk. She handed him the sign-up sheet and stamped her own official seal besides his signature. Al of his volunteer hours would be carefully tabulated at the Open Hall of Records. Once, long ago, it was whispered among the children, an Eleven had arrived at the ceremony of the Twelve only to hear a public announcement that he had not completed the required number of volunteer hours and would not, therefore, be given his assignment. He had been permitted an additional month in which to complete the hours, and then given his assignment privately, with applause, no celebration: a disgrace that had clouded his future.

"It's good to have some volunteers here today," the attendant told him. "We celebrated a release this morning, and that always throws the schedule off a little, so things get backed up." she looked at a printed sheet. "Let's see. Keef and Fiona are helping in the bathing room." Zim shivered. For some reason the bathing room seemed to frighten him but he didn't know why. "Why don't you join them there? You know where it is, don't you?"

Zim nodded, thanked her, and walked down the long hallway. He glanced into the rooms on either side. The Old were sitting quietly, some visiting and talking with one another, others doing handwork and simple crafts. A few were asleep. Each room was comfortably furnished, the floors covered with thick carpeting. I was a serene and slow-paced place, unlike the busy centers of manufacture and distribution where the daily work of the community occurred...

Zim entered the bathing filled with a dangerous aroma, he tried to ignore it. Zim changed into the volunteer smock. "Hi, Zim!" Keef called from the corner where he was kneeling beside a tub. Zim went to the row of padded lounging chairs where others of the Old were waiting. He had worked here before; he knew what to do.

"Your turn, Larissa," he said reading the nametag on the woman's robe. "I'll just start the water and then help you up. He reached forward to press the button on a nearby empty tub with a shaky hand. Why is my hand shaking he thought. He watched the warm water flow down. Why am I so scared of water I don't remember being scared the last time I did it. Why now? He continued to think to himself. He turned to Larissa and helped into the tub. "Comfortable?" he asked. She nodded, her eyes closed. Zim squeezed cleansing lotion onto the clean sponge at the edge he reached forward to clean Larissa. He carefully cleaned her trying not to touch the water. It was hard. He did not know why he was suddenly so nervous around water but he took it as a sign to avoid it.


	6. Chapter 5

Usually at the morning ritual when the family members told their dreams, Zim never contributed. He never dreamed. But this morning was different. He had dreamed very vividly the night before. His mind wandered while robosister, as usual, recounted a lengthy dream, this one a frightening one in which she had, against the rules, been riding robomom's bicycle and had been caught by the Security Guards. The rest of the family listened and carefully discussed with robosister the warning that the dream had given.

"Thank you for your dream, robosister." Zim said the standard phrase automatically, and tried to pay attention while robomom told of a dream fragment, a disquieting scene where she had been chastised for a rule infraction she didn't understand. The rest of the family agreed it probably resulted from her feelings when she reluctantly dealt punishment to the citizen who had broken the major rules a second time. Robodad said that he had had no dreams.

"Zim?" robomom asked.

"I had the strangest dream last night," Zim told them. "Good," robodad said. "Tell us."

"There were long metal arms wrapping around the earth. They were coming out of a purple, green weird looking house."

"What were you doing about it?" asked robomom.

Zim looked at his plate."I was at the top, laughing like a crazy person." he paused. "I felt so happy and full of pride, like I did something really great and amazing." He looked up at his "parents". "That's all,"

"Thank you for your dream, Zim," robomom said after a moment. She turned to robodad

"Robosister," robodad said "it's time to leave for school. Would you like to walk beside me this morning and keep an eye on Gir?" Zim got up and began to prepare for school.

"Wait, Zim," said robomom, "we need to talk about your weird dream." Zim sank back into his chair. "Zim, that dream on you happily taking over Earth, you're having a mental breakdown. It rarely happens. But it starts out with strange dreams."

"Do I have to report it?" Zim asked

Robomom laughed. "You did, in the dream-telling. That's enough."

"A...mental break down, what's the treatment?" Zim asked

"You take these special pills." she replied. Suddenly Zim recalled one time when going to school with Keef, both of them on bikes, when Keef's father had called from their dwelling doorway, "You forgot you pill, Keef!" Keef groaned and turned back. Zim swallowed the small pill robomom gave him.

"That's all?" he asked

"That's all," she replied, returning the bottle to the cupboard. "But you mustn't forget. I'll remind you for the first week, but then you must do it on your own. If you forget, your mental break down will continue. The dreams of a mental breakdown will come back. Sometimes the dosage must be adjusted.

"Keef takes them," Zim confided.

"It is very rare, but a few others may have it too."

"How long will I have to take them?"

"Forever as long as you're alive. But I am sure it will soon become a routine after a while and you won't pay much attention to it anymore." She glanced at the clock. "If you leave right now, you won't even be late for school. Hurry along. And thank you again, Zim," She said as Zim went to the door, "for your dream."

Pedaling rapidly down the path, Zim began to feel oddly sick to his "stomach" from taking the pill, but he ignored it. He remembered the dream. For some reason he really liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

"Robosister, please hold still," robomom said again.

Robosister, standing in front of her, fidgeted impatiently."I can tie them down myself," she complained. "I always have."

"I know that," robomom replied, straitening the hair ribbons on the little girl's braids. "But I also know that they constantly come loose and more often than not, they're dangling down your back by afternoon. Today, at least, we want them to be neatly tied and to stay neatly tied."

"I don't like hair ribbons. I'm glad I only have to wear them one more year," robosister said irritably."Next year I get my bicycle, too," she added more cheerfully.

"There are good things each year," robodad reminded her. "This year you get to start your volunteer hours. And remember last year, when you became seven, you were so happy to get your front-buttoned jacket?" The little girl nodded and looked down at herself, at the jacket with its rows of large buttons that designated her as a Seven. Fours, Fives, and sixes all wore jackets that fastened down the back so they would have to help each other dress and would learn interdependence. The front-buttoned jacket was the first sign of independence...

Robosister grinned and wriggled away from robomom. "And this year you get your Assignment," she said to Zim in an excited voice. "I hope you get Pilot. And that you take me flying!"

"Whatever." Zim replied.

"Come on it could be fun!" robosister continued.

"Robosister, don't talk like that." robomom said sternly.

"I was only joking." robosister said frowning.

"Come on," robomom said. She gave robosister's ribbons a final tug "Zim? Are you ready? Did you take your special pill? I want to get a good seat in the auditorium." She prodded robosister to the front door and Zim followed. It was a short ride to the Auditorium, Lily waving to her friends from her seat on the back of robomom's bicycle. Zim stowed his bicycle beside robomom's and made his way through the throng to find his group. Zim finally caught robodad's eye and waved. Robodad grinned and waved back, then held up the paw of the dog on his lap, making it wave, too.

It wasn't Gir. Gir was back at the Nurturing Center today, being cared for by the night crew. He had been given an unusual and special reprieve from the committee, and granted an additional year of nurturing before his naming and Placement. Father had gone before the committee with a plea on behalf of Gir, who still overate and under slept too much to be in a family unit. Normally such an animal would be released. But because of robodad's plea he would stay at the Nurturing Center during the day and for night he would stay at Zim's family unit.

The first Ceremony began right on time Zim sat waited. Keef poked Zim's arm. "Remember when we got Phillipa?" he asked in a loud whisper. Fiona and Thea got newchildren. Fiona took the seat that had been saved for the row ahead Keef and Zim. She turned whispered to them, "He's cute. But I don't like his name very much." She made a face and giggled. Fiona's brother had been named Bruno. Filthy name Zim thought as he continued to wait. He watched as robosister marched proudly to the stage and became an Eight. After he continued to wait Keef muttered "I heard about a guy who was absolutely certain he was going to be assigned Engineer and instead they gave him Sanitation Laborer. He went out the next day, jumped into the river, swam across, and joined the next community he came to. Nobody ever saw him again." Keef stated to eye the river. "I can't even swim very well," he said. "My swimming instructor said that I don't have the right boyishness or something." he continued even though Zim was not replying. Zim sat and waited for midday break, ignoring Keef's blubbering.


	8. Chapter 7

A/n-this chapter is really short

Zim's group moved to the front after the midday group. They were arranged by number. Zim was Nineteen and Keef was Four. The Chief Elder moved ahead in her speech. "This is the time," she began looking directly at them, "when we acknowledge differences. You Elevens have spent all your years till now learning to fit in, to standardize your behavior, to curb any impulse that might set you apart from the group. But today we honor your differences. They have determined your future..." after the speech she began assigning starting at number one-her name was Madeline- was assigned Fish Hatchery Attendant. then there was number two Inger, received birthmother. robomom said it was a job with no honor but Zim thought the committee choose well Inger was a some what a lazy girl with a strong body. She would enjoy three years of being pampered and brief training and the task as a laborer that came after. Next number three Isaac was given an Assignment as instructor of Sixes

Now it was Keef's turn. Zim tried to pay attention as it was Keef's turn. Keef went on to the stage. "All of us in the community know and enjoy Keef," the Chief Elder began. Keef grinned and scratched one leg with the other foot. The audience chuckled softly. "When the committee began to consider Keef's assignment," she went on, "there were some possibilities that were immediately discarded. some clearly would not have been right for Keef. For example we did not consider for an instant designating Keef as an instructor of Threes." The audience howled with laughter. Keef laughed, too, looking sheepish but pleased at the special attention.

"In fact," the chief continued, chuckling a little herself, we even gave a little thought to some retroactive chastisement for the one who had been Keef's instructor of Threes so long age. At the meeting where Keef was discussed, we retold many stories that we remembered of language acquisition. Especially..."

"Keef." she lifted her voice to make the official announcement. "We have given you the Assignment of Assistant Director of Recreation." She turned and gave him a badge the ceremony continued Zim sat and waited. Number eighteen was called. I'm next Zim thought "Twenty," he heard her say clearly. She skipped me he thought. This situation is starting to become familiar. A group of special people getting assignments. The leader not including me. next twenty-one, twenty-two. The numbers continued in order. Zim bowed his head and searched his mind What did I do wrong?


	9. Chapter 8

The audience was clearly ill at ease. They applauded the final Assignment; but the applause was piecemeal, no longer a crescendo of united enthusiasm. There were murmurs of confusion. Zim did not clap. How dare they skip him. The Chief Elder waited until the uneasy applause subsided. Then she spoke again. "I know," she said in her vibrant, gracious voice, "that you are all concerned. That you feel we have made a mistake." She smiled. The community, relieved from its discomfort very slightly by her benign statement, seemed to breathe more easily. It was very silent. Zim looked up. "I have caused you anxiety," she said. "I apologize to my community." Her voice flowed over the assembled crowd.

"We accept your apology," they all uttered together.

"Zim," she said, looking down at him, "I apologize to you in particular. I caused you anguish."

"I accept your...apology," Zim answered.

"Please come to the stage now." she said. Zim proudly walked up to the stage. "Zim has not been assigned," she informed the crowed.

"What!? But My Tall-I mean Chief Elder! Why not?" Zim asked panicked.

"Zim has been selected." she answered. The audience was puzzled. In a firm commanding voice she announced, "Zim has been selected to be our next Receiver of Memory." The audience gasped their eyes widened in awe. "Such a selection is very, very rare," the Chief Elder told the audience. "Our community has only one Receiver. It is he who trains his successor. We have had our current Receiver for a very long time," she went on. Zim followed her eyes and noticed a bearded man with pale eyes was staring at Zim. He seemed shocked by his appearance. He looked at Zim like he was a ghost or something.

"We failed in our last selection," the Chief Elder said solemnly. "It was ten years ago, when Zim was a toddler. I will not dwell on the experience because it causes discomfort." The audience shifted in their seats. "We have not been hasty this time," she continued. "We could not afford another failure."

"Sometimes, we are not entirely certain about the Assignments, even after the most painstaking observations. Sometimes we worry that the one assigned might not develop, through training, every attribute necessary. Elevens are still children, after all. What we observe as playfulness and patience-the requirements to become a Nurturer-could, with maturity, be revealed as simple foolishness and indolence. So we continue to observe during training, and to modify behavior when necessary.

"But the Receiver-in-training cannot be observed, cannot be modified. That is stated quite clearly in the rules. He is to be alone, apart, while he is prepared by the current Receiver for the job which is the most honored in the community." Zim zoned out as the Chief Elder continued her boring speech. After most of her speech she put her arm on his shoulders. "Zim," she said, she said not speaking to him alone but to the entire community, "you will be trained to be our next Receiver of Memory. We thank you for your childhood." She took her arm off his shoulder and walked off the stage. Left him there alone facing the crowd.

"Zim." It was a whisper at first. "Zim. Zim." Then louder and faster. "Zim! Zim! Zim!" Zim grinned; he liked the attention he was getting.


	10. Chapter 9

"Zim!" Keef called, spotting his friend near a row of bicycles. "Ride with me?"

"Uh, sure."Zim said.

"Congratulations," Keef said as they rode their bikes. "on your Assigning."

"Congratulations, Keef!" someone called. Then hesitated. "You too, Zim!" Keef responded with congratulations to his group mates. Zim saw his roboparents watching him from the place where their bicycles were waiting. Robosister had been strapped into her seat. They waved to him. He waved back. Zim rode directly to his dwelling ignoring Keef's small jokes and remarks. "See you in morning, Zim!" Keef called as he rode on after Zim stopped.

Things were starting to change. The evening meal was quieter than usual. Robosister chattered about her plans for volunteer work; she would begin at the Nurturing Center, since she was an expert at feeding Gir. "I know," she added quickly, when robodad gave her a warning glance, "I won't mention its name."

"I can't wait for tomorrow to come," she said happily.

"Me too." Zim agreed remembering the crowd chanting his name.

"That's great, you have been given a great honor," robomom added "Your father and I are very proud."

"It's the most important job in the community," robodad said.

"Yes, and it goes to me. Zim!" Zim responded. The family smiled and clapped.

"I'm glad you realize what honor you've been given, son" robodad said. Alone in the sleeping room Zim felt that he was changing. Normally he would be uneasy about the honor but now he felt different he starting to feel a bit more in character. He opened the folder that came with his special assignment. (A/n-I wrote this for readers who watch Invader Zim and read The Giver.)

At least I get to spend less time with Keef, He can be annoying. Being able to ask any question and immediately answered. I like that one. Not having to tell my family my dream. That one is pretty good too. No medication for training related injury or illness. I can handle that. Not permitted to apply for realize. Why would I ever apply for release? I can lie now too? I can feel the power.

In a mysteries meeting between two people-

"_Zim, he's remembering, I know it_." said an angry voice.

"**But, I gave him the pill...I'm sure I did**." said a worried voice.

"_During his family meal I noticed he was starting to act more in character, care to explain_."

"**I told you I gave him the pill, it should have made him stop having those dreams and start acting like Jonas**."

"_Did you check the label on the bottle_?"

"**Uh...I forgot**."

"_Do you realize what you did? You probably gave him the wrong pills!_"

"**Oh, no! I'm so sorry? I was in a bit of a hurry I didn't want to make him late for school**."

"_Now that he's got his position he'll find out and stop taking any pills, and get __his__ memory back, and ruin the plan_!"


End file.
